Run Ziggy Run
Run Ziggy Run is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the beginning of the five-episode endgame arc. Synopsis It’s time for Ziggy to payback the 5 million he owes Fresno Bob. Tenaya 15 makes a deal with Fresno Bob to give him Ziggy in exchange for a certain case. Instead she double crosses Fresno Bob and Ziggy ends up saving him. The rangers deploy Dr. K’s Rail Saber weapon against the latest attack bot. Fresno Bob and Ziggy are now even. Plot Ziggy is alone and finds a penny, saying it is his lucky day. He spots thugs and starts running from them. They try to fight but he avoids them. Dr. K is working on a new weapon and he teleports as Ranger Green in her chair and she accidentally sits on his lap. Tenaya looks at guards guarding a gate. Back at the evil lair, Venjix meets his new body that looks like Shifter. Venjix uploads into it. Tenaya comes in and says this mission will be difficult and bows to him. Ziggy explains to the gang that he owes them, saying there is a mix up with numbers and hijacking the truck... $5 million. Summer says ghosting him doesn't make sense. Frenso Bob tells his goons to 'ghost him.' Tenaya comes in, the guards grab her but Bob tells them to let him go. She asks if he controls the truck drivers, she says she has a job for him, giving him Ziggy in return. Ziggy panhandles to the others with a can saying 'save Ziggy,' the twins give him rocks and buttons. Kilobyte attacks the city and is confronted by the rangers. Kilobyte grabs Ziggy. The six morph. Kilobyte drops Ziggy and fights the others. The truck goes up to the gate. It is a pick up for Truman. The driver gives them a paper clipboard, they say its digital now, he says if they want to call Truman an old man and they let him in. The Rangers go down to Kilobyte's finisher. They de-morph. He leaves laughing. Tenaya grabs Ziggy and covers his mouth. The others realize he is gone. 3 Grinders take Ziggy in and he says he is not scared of her or Venjix. She says she is taking him to Bob. K says Green's signal is out, Scott says he is sending the twins to her. Bob gets the package and it glows and he laughs. The Grinders puts the bombs in place all over the city like light bulbs. Ziggy tries to convince Tenaya against turning him in. A black limo arrives and Bob comes out. The twins and K work on the new weapon. The case is given to a Grinder, Tenaya opens it. Kilobyte faces the four Rangers left. He takes them all down. Bob wants Ziggy, Tenaya brings her gun up, saying he is valuable to them. Ziggy fights the Grinders and Tenaya and gets his morpher back, he morphs and tells the gangsters to run. The Rail Saber is finished. Dr. K detects Green and sends Gemma to him. The gangsters leave in the limo. Tenaya fights Green. Gold arrives with the Rail Saber to save the four. Gold loads the cells 11 and 12 into the saber and fights Kilobyte. Kilobyte goes down. Green and Tenaya fight. Silver flies in, and they both fight Tenaya. Gold gives the saber to Red, he puts the mammoth cell into his gun and makes the Rail Blaster by combining the two and take down Kilobyte. Kilobyte becomes big. PaleoMax is formed and the other zords attack Kilobyte. Tenaya picks them both up and drops them down and leaves. ValveMax is formed with Gold zord as an arm and HighOctane fights Kilobyte. K has detected charges around the city. The Grinders are about to detonate it when Mach Megazord arrives with Ziggy's zord as an arm. Road Attack Zord is deployed. The five robots kick Kilobyte down. Kilobyte attacks them and out of the blaze, the Ultrazord defeats him. Back at the evil lair, Kilobyte comes in damaged and moaning. Tenaya brings in the case. Venjix says the final strike is coming up. Back at the garage, Ziggy is packing and moving out, scared. The others try to convince him not to leave. Fresno Bob comes in and his men grab Ziggy. He says when he saved his life, he figured he is 'all right' and they are now even. Ziggy is thrilled. He calls him 'bobarino' and Bob tells him not to push his luck. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (Credit Only) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 15 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Leighton Cardno as Kilobyte (Voice) *John Sumner as Fresno Bob *Lori Dungey as Computer (voice) *Douglas McCaulay as Thug *Joe Naufahu as Guard Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #10 Paleozord (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Paleozord), Engine Cell #11 Paleozord, Engine Cell #12 Paleozord and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #11 (In Rail Saber), Engine Cell #12 (In Rail Saber), Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet), and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Blaster Cell Notes *This is the first and only time the Rangers use the Rail Saber and the Rail Blaster. *Also it's the first and only times the Rangers use the ValveMax Megazord with Falcon Chopper armament and the Mach Megazord with Tail Spinner armament. *The episode title is a reference to the movie Run, Lola, Run where the protagonist must find 100,000 German marks to pay back her boyfriend's crime boss and save his (her boyfriend's) life. *This episode ends the Ziggy plot with Fresno Bob. *This is the only time Kilobyte appears in Sentai footage. See Also (fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM